


From Russia With Love

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Russian GP, seikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly he didn’t know why he was going there. He wouldn’t want to see him again. Not after how everything ended. But his team had given him the night off and the chance to go and see Seb again. And call him a sentimental old fool but he wanted to see how his Rakas was doing.<br/>Prompted by the images of Heikki leaving the Ferrari motor-home in Russia. A gift for the wonderful turva_auto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turva_auto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/gifts).



> So I was inspired by the images of Heikki in Russia and wrote this. My first ever piece of Seikki fanfiction. (Please be nice to me.) A gift for the amazing turva_auto. I hope you enjoy it sweetie :)

Honestly he didn’t know why he was going there. He wouldn’t want to see him again. Not after how everything ended. But his team had given him the night off and the chance to go and see Seb again. And call him a sentimental old fool but he wanted to see how his Rakas was doing. Last season had been hard for him. But he seemed to be fitting in well at Ferrari now. And the three wins had been refreshing to see. Despite the fact he didn’t work for Seb anymore, Heikki still kept up with everything that was going on with his former boss. The two years with him had been magical and some of the best memories he had away from his family and hockey. Perhaps if things hadn’t gone wrong Heikki would still be there by Seb’s side now. His fourth season with the boy wonder from Heppenheim. It was a contrast to when they first met. Heikki wasn’t even sure he was going to last two weeks…

* * *

 

                Heikki was stood in the foyer entrance to the factory in Milton Keynes. Having already passed by the large trophy case with glimmering silver wear in it. And of course the beautiful constructors and drivers trophy. It was today he was going to meet the driver who had turned Tommi’s life upside down for two years. And who was about to appear in his own life. Sebastian Vettel. To be honest Heikki wasn’t a big fan of F1. He watched it if there was nothing else on. But he wasn’t like these religious fans about it. That was till Tommi told him there was an opportunity to be personal trainer to a driver as he was leaving. And the best driver on the grid as well, in Tommi’s opinion. Tommi had gushed over how amazing it was working with Seb. And that he was the thing trainer’s dreams were made of. With nothing set up for next year in hockey and a desire to see the world Heikki took the job. It couldn’t be that hard now could it? Which is why he now found himself standing in the foyer of the Red Bull building, waiting for Seb. Who was already five minutes late. Heikki huffed. He’d better not be late to his training meetings. He couldn’t abide lateness. It wasn’t long however till a voice echoed round the foyer.

“I want Tommi back.” The voice whined. “Tommi knows how I like things. It’s going to take this new person ages to learn! I need to be ready for the new season.”

“Seb. I hate to say it but Tommi’s gone. I suggest if you are serious about next season you stop sulking. And start getting to know your new personal trainer. Come on Tommi recommended him. He seems nice from the phone conversations we had.” A more feminine voice replied.

“Traitor.” The male voice muttered.

“There’s still time for me to switch to Mark’s side if you carry on calling me that. Then I really will be a traitor.” The female voice joked as the two came into view. It was indeed Sebastian Vettel. Heikki recognised him from the TV and from the pictures Tommi sent. Standing next to him was a blonde female; Heikki guessed was probably the Britta he’d been talking to on the phone to about the job. The two walked towards him. Sebastian sporting a scowl on his face. “Heikki Huovinen?”

“Yes. That’s me.” He stuck his hand out to shake.

“Britta Roeske. We spoke on the phone.” She shook his hand. “Welcome to team Seb.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. At least Britta seemed happy he was here as the two stopped shaking hands. Heikki left his hand out extended to Sebastian. Britta looked towards her boss but Seb still appeared to be sulking. Heikki watched as she seemed to nudge Sebastian into some kind of response.

“I’m Sebastian.” He muttered. Eventually sticking out his hand to shake. “Please call me Seb.”

“Heikki.” He only gave Seb a quick shake of the hand before Seb retracted and went back to sulking.

“Well now that we’re all introduced shall we show you where the gym is?” Britta spoke up. Trying to get rid of some of the tension between the two of them.

“I have a meeting with Rocky. You can show Heikki the gym.” Before she even had the chance to protest, Sebastian was gone.

“Well. That went well.” Heikki shook his head. “Maybe this isn’t the job for me.”

“It is. I promise you once he gets to know you; Seb is a dream to work with.” Britta assured him. “He was just hit very hard by Tommi leaving. And he takes time to warm up to people.”

“Really. He needs play dates like a child to get used to team members?” Heikki snorted. The smile on Britta’s face fell.

“He’s under a lot of pressure here. He just wants the best for the season ahead.” She argued. She took a breath before carrying on. “So. Do you want to see the gym then?”

* * *

 

Heikki stood outside the Ferrari motorhome. This was it. This was the moment he would see Seb again. After nearly two years. Would he have changed much? Of course he would have. He had two kids now. And a new team. Everything was different now. But standing here now in front of the motorhome, it was all getting a little too real. He knew he probably looked an idiot lurking. So he took a deep breath and opened the door. Walking into the new motorhome Heikki’s memories of his first race with Seb came flooding back…

* * *

 

As he stood on the grid in Australia Heikki was beginning to feel a little more confident about everything.  It’s fair to say this was hardly what he was expecting. But things were starting to fall into place. Britta had been amazingly helpful. Helping him find his feet in the team. But she was also incredibly busy; so Heikki had to figure some things out on his own. One of those things being Sebastian Vettel. Honestly. Seb was so stroppy when they first met. Heikki thought he would be gone within two weeks. That’s probably what Seb wanted actually. So Heikki stuck it out, just to annoy him in a way. Even when Seb got particularly bratty about things. Such as telling Heikki it was HIS job to hold Sebastian’s umbrella for him. What temperature he wanted his water at in his drinks bottle. And he also kept constantly reminding him he wasn’t yet trusted enough to keep an eye on the lucky charms. That was Britta’s job for the moment. Heikki listened to the whining with a smile on his face and did whatever Seb asked. If anything this annoyed the German more. It was like he was looking for an excuse to hate Heikki, but because he was doing his job there wasn’t one. Seb’s car was pushed into his grid slot and immediately Heikki was shielding him with an umbrella. As Seb climbed out of the car and over to the barrier Heikki followed. Keeping Seb in the shade of the umbrella the whole time.

“Where’s my water?” Seb asked as soon as he had his helmet, balaclava and ear plugs off. Heikki handed him the bottle as he took Seb’s helmet away. Putting it in the shade so it didn’t get too hot. As per Seb’s request. Seb took a sip or two of the water before commenting. “The water’s cold.”

“You requested the water’s temperature to be between 10-20 degrees Celsius. That’s the optimal temperature for rehydration.” Heikki replied.

“It’s too cold.” Seb argued. But Heikki watched as he downed yet more of the ‘too cold’ water. A small smile gracing the edges of his face. And Heikki could tell the brat was being worn down.  It was just as Heikki was about to point this out, Rocky came over to talk. “I can hold my umbrella while I chat to Rocky. Can you go and find Britta in the garage and get my good luck charms from her?” Seb asked Heikki. Heikki gave him a smile. He really was starting to warm up to him. This was the first time he was trusted enough to be allowed the good luck charms.

“Of course I can Sebastian.” Heikki nodded, handing the umbrella to Seb as he headed off towards the garage. His phone bleeped and as he got off of the grid Heikki checked who it was. Tommi had sent him a message.

_How’s it all going?_

Heikki fired back a quick reply.

_Not too bad. I think he’s starting to warm up to me now. I’ve been given the honour of getting the good luck charms from Britta. :P_

 Heikki sent the text just as he arrived at the garage. It wasn’t till halfway through the race he thought to check his phone again. There was one message from Tommi that simply said.

_Congratulations Heikki. Welcome to teem Seb._

* * *

 

It didn’t take Heikki long to run into someone he knew. Though he was surprised this person was his replacement.

“Heikki. Long-time no see.” Antti grinned as he patted his fellow compatriot on the back. Antti had been one of the up and coming stars in Aki Hintsa’s personal trainer program. A bit like he had been back in the day. And when Heikki left he had recommended Antti took over from him. Seb had been resistant at first. Much like he was with Heikki when they first met. But the two seemed to get along well enough now. It wasn’t perhaps the close relationship he and Seb had shared. However the two seemed professional and that was what mattered. He was pretty sure Antti wasn’t about to make the same mistake he did. Scratch that, he knew he wasn’t. Antti the heartbreaker, they called him. And it was girls hearts he had a habit of breaking. “How’s life treating you?”

“Good. Super.” Heikki admitted.

“What are you doing here? You’d better not be coming back after my job.” He chuckled.

“No. I’m here with Pierre Gasly for the weekend. He needed an emergency trainer. And I was free.” Heikki admitted.

“Sweet! Glad to see you back.”

“How are you?”

“Busy as ever. Does it ever stop when you’re on the road?” Antti laughed. It was true. Heikki had barely stopped in the two years he was with the team. Always in another country, or on his way there, or just getting back. It was a mental two years travelling with some of the best friends he had made. Seb included in that eventually. It did take a few races and a win to set that straight though…

* * *

 

The first three races hadn’t exactly gone Sebastian’s way. Basically he hadn’t won. And to add insult to injury he’d clashed with Karthikeyan in Malaysia and finished out of the points. Heikki however kept on the charm offensive and things were getting better between the two of them. There was at least a mutual respect now for the other, making things like training a lot easier. And Heikki was now being trusted with the good luck charms instead of Britta during the race weekend. It was a sign the German was beginning to warm to him. Little did Heikki know that the relationship was going to take a big step forward at the race that weekend. Seb had shown some impressive pace around the track in Bahrain. And despite the risk of unrest the race had gone ahead. How Seb had not been psyched out Heikki will never know. The trio had driven in an air conditioned car from the hotel to the track. Curtains drawn the whole way there. Heikki could hear the shout of protesters, while the police checkpoints had made him wary. He could see Britta was put out by the armed presence everywhere they went. But Seb acted as if it was just another aspect of the show that weekend. He wasn’t fazed whatsoever. So it wasn’t a surprise really he went on to win the race. Heikki cheered for him as he crossed the line. But was pulled away quickly by Britta as the two waited in a side room behind the podium for Seb to come and find them. After all he would see the two of them before Brita took him off to the press conference. The TV was on in there and Heikki could see Seb’s reaction as the German national anthem rang out. He could also hear Britta singing it under her breath. It wasn’t long before however that Seb appeared in the room, trophy and rosewater in hand.

“There you are superstar!” Britta grinned. “Congratulations.” Seb put down the trophy and rosewater before coming over and crushing Britta in a hug.

“Told you I’d do it.” He grinned.

“I never doubted it.” She laughed as he let go of her.

“Really?” Seb gave her a look.

“There’s a few German beers already chilling in the fridge.”

“You were confident.” Seb said as he came over to Heikki. Heikki was unsure how to react. Should he stick his hand out for Seb to shake? Should he open his arms out in a hug? Should he just tell him he did well? He decided on the last one for the moment and would wait to see how Seb would react.

“Congratulations on the win. It was a good race.” Heikki admitted. Seb smiled at the man before giving him a hug. Heikki stiffened at the initial contact. But relaxed very soon into it.

“Thank you. For everything. Including getting me ready for this race.” Seb told him.

“It’s my job.” Heikki admitted.

“It may be your job. But I’ve been a brat about it. So thank you. And I’m sorry.” Seb broke the hug with Heikki.

“All is forgiven Seb.” Heikki nodded at him.

“Ah I’m glad you two are now getting on. Makes my job a ton easier.” Britta spoke. “Come on Seb. We have a press conference to go to.” She sighed.

“See you in the motorhome later Heikki.” Seb waved goodbye to his trainer as he followed Britta away. Heikki waved goodbye to him. That was the moment he truly felt like he became a member of team Seb.

* * *

 

“Hey Kimi. Look whose come to say hello.” Antti brought Heikki further into the motorhome. Heikki watched as Kimi sent a glare his way. “Oh come on Kimi. Be friendly.” Antti laughed. But Heikki knew Kimi had every right to glare at him. Kimi had been the one to pick up the pieces of Seb when he left abruptly. Kimi had been the one Seb went crying to. Kimi had been the one to call up and tell Heikki to never come around Seb again.

“Heikki.” Kimi mumbled. “What are you doing here?”

“Coming to see us of course.” Antti said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m here as an emergency physio. The team gave me a chance to come and see you all and Seb.” He admitted. The rage in Kimi’s eyes seemed to get worse.

“You want to see Seb?” Kimi spat out. Clearly not forgetting what happened between the two.

“Oh stop being protective of your play mate Kimi.” Antti rolled his eyes. “Seb’s allowed to play with the other children.”

“He can.” Kimi bit back adding ‘just not this child.’ The reality was Seb didn’t want anyone other than him to find out about the relationship he and Heikki had. Kimi couldn’t come up with a good enough reason why Heikki should stay away. So he was going to have to let that asshole near Seb again.

“I won’t be here long.” Heikki added. As if to try to appease Kimi.

“Good.” Kimi spoke.

“Oh Kimi!” Antti rolled his eyes again before turning to Heikki. “Ignore his sullenness there. You would honestly think it was him in a relationship with Seb sometimes.” Relationship. Was that what you could call the tussles between him and Seb. Heikki was pretty sure you couldn’t call it that. A fumble, a quick screw, hard fast sex, all good names for it. But relationship no, that didn’t fit their thing. Their thing escalated quickly. Their thing started with just a simple action. Just a simple kiss…

* * *

 

“Sebastian Vettel! You’re the triple world champion!” Christian Horner shouted over the radio.

“Yes! Yes baby that’s what I’m talking about!” Sebastian shouted before hollering with joy. Heikki was blown away with emotion. It looked like for one horrifying moment he wasn’t going to be world champion when he spun on the first lap. But he drove his heart out and now could be proud of everything he achieved. Heikki found himself celebrating with the mechanics. It had been a long hard season. But he wouldn’t change it for anything. The mechanics came and patted him on the shoulder. Some even hugging him. Heikki found Britta and saw the German had tears in her eyes.

“The superstars done it!” Britta cheered as she hugged Heikki. Wiping the tears of happiness from her eyes after.

“I can’t quite believe it.” Heikki admitted.

“Believe it!” Rocky came over to the duo and hugged them. “He’s on fire right now!” Despite the fact it was a special occasion the team still had some post-race procedures to carry out. This included directing Seb through his media duties, celebrating with a team photo, and the post-race massage Heikki was contractually bound to do.  Seb’s room was empty when he entered. The din of the partying outside being shut down as the door closed. Heikki had already opened the massage oil bottle. Giving the room a calming sent to it.

“Congratulations on today.” Heikki told Seb as he stripped down to lie on the massage table.

“Thank you. It’s been a mad day.” Seb admitted. “My necks a little sore after the contact earlier on.” He admitted.

“I’ll take extra good care of it.” Heikki admitted as he got to work on the massage. Starting from the bottom up. The two talked through the race, the season and the upcoming winter break as Heikki worked his way up. Seb relaxed more and more as the massage went on. Enjoying the feel of Heikki manipulating his tired muscles. There was something about the way he worked that was wonderful. Different to Tommi. Tommi was methodical, almost like he was going through the motions. Heikki took his time. Not moving on till he was perfectly sure the muscle was okay. When he started work on his neck Seb gave a moan of appreciation. But froze very quickly. Heikki could feel the tension through his neck.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I moaned.” Seb admitted.

“You’re sore there. I’m making it better. Relax. You’re not the first person to moan on me during a massage.” Heikki told him. He felt Sebastian relax again. His neck muscles reacting and relaxing at the same time. Heikki spent time on Seb’s neck. Sebastian giving occasional moans of appreciation when Heikki worked on a particularly sore bit. But eventually he was all done. “There we go.” He admitted as Sebastian sat up on the massage table. In only his boxers. “Feeling better?” Heikki asked.

“I’m so sorry.” Seb blurted out. Tears nearly in his eyes.

“What are you sorry for?” Heikki asked before he saw the tears in Seb’s eyes. “Oh Seb. Don’t cry please. Do you need me to go and get someone?” He asked. Unsure how to deal with a crying Sebastian.

“I was so horrid to you.” He sniffed. “At the start of the year. I was an asshole. And I’m so sorry for that.”

“Seb.” Heikki put a hand either side of Sebastian’s face before getting him down so he could look eye to eye with the German. “I told you in Bahrain this year. All is forgiven.” The two looked at each other for a moment. Trying to gauge what the other was thinking. Heikki took his hands away from Seb’s face. But kept his face level there. They carried on staring at the other for a moment. Looking deeper and deeper into the others eyes. Looking into the abyss in the other’s eyes. Without warning Seb leaned forwards and crashed his lips down on Heikki’s. A frantic, passionate kiss that Heikki gave into instantly. The kiss was fiery between the two, as the two battled for domination over the other. Heikki was about to run his tongue along Seb’s bottom lip when the first alarm bells started going off in his head. This was his boss! His happily in a relationship since young adulthood, boss! His boss who he should not be kissing in the driver’s room right now, when anyone could walk in on them! His boss! As Heikki sought to break the kiss so did Sebastian. Apparently coming to his senses as well. The two pulled back at the same time. Nothing was said between the two as they looked at the other. Breathing deeply with swollen lips from the kiss that had just happened between them. Heikki couldn’t resist putting a hand to his swollen lips. He’d just kissed his boss. And he enjoyed it.

* * *

 

That was the kiss that started off all the trouble in the first place for them. That championship win was the catalyst for the next year ahead. For all the late night screws in hotel rooms and getting off in his driver room. Staying as quiet as they could so as to not alert anyone to their trysts. They came very close sometimes to being caught. But that was a part of what made their relationship, again if you could call it that, interesting. Heikki was brought out of his thoughts however by the appearance of Britta. She was walking out of the meeting room with Stefania, Kimi’s press officer, when she spotted him.

“Heikki!” She smiled and immediately came over to him. It was refreshing after the hostility of Kimi to have someone happy to see him. Heikki smiled and bent down to hug the woman as she stood on tiptoes. “It’s been so long.” She admitted before letting go of him. Heikki smiled at the German.

“Britta. It’s good to see you.” Heikki  admitted. He honestly wasn’t surprised she came to Ferrari with Seb. Seb was borderline co dependent on her.  He would be lost without her by his side at the race weekends. “Looking good in red. It suits you.” He laughed as a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

“It’s good to see you Heikki.” She laughed. “Seb’s in his driver room if you want to see him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kimi spoke up. Britta turned round to face the Finn.

“Nonsense! Seb would love to see Heikki.” Britta scoffed at Kimi. Mildly annoyed he thought he got to dictate who saw Seb. Heikki winced at the word love though.  Love. Would Seb love to see him. There was a time when he would have. In fact he even said as much…

* * *

 

Heikki was stroking Sebastian’s head as the German kept his head on Heikki’s chest. The two were relaxing in bed after their most recent screw in the hotel room in Belgium. While Seb had won the race there was a lot of booing directed his way. Heikki could see how much the booing hurt Seb and as soon as the two had the chance to be alone Heikki had his way with Seb. Showing him there was at least one person out there who wasn’t booing him. That there was one person on his side. These hook ups were becoming more common. After the first race in Australia and the quick fumble after qualifying that night, they had been seeking each other out more and more. Getting riskier. But the sex was just so mind-blowing. Neither could give the other up. It was like a drug. Now they were in a state like this. In Australia after he was finished Heikki got dressed and left the room. Leaving Seb in the bed. Now he stayed. Playing with Seb’s hair or talking to him. The two were careful though. They always set a 15 minute alarm on their phone. 15 minutes was long enough to get dressed and look presentable before Britta knocked on the door. Ready to go to dinner with the two of them. But they had another half an hour before they reached that point. Sebastian gave a contented sigh from beside Heikki.

“Something wrong Rakas?” Heikki asked. He had no issues using the term of endearment with Seb. If anything it added a degree of separation. In their fumbles they were Rakas and Liebling. Never Sebastian or Heikki. It was just another way to stop these fumbles getting any more complicated.

“Just thinking.” Seb admitted.

“About?”

“How I shouldn’t be as happy as I am right now in your arms.” Seb admitted and Heikki stiffened at the comment.

“What?” He sat up, causing Seb to fall off of his chest.

“I said I shouldn’t be this happy in your arms Liebling. But I am.” He explained.

“Rakas.” Heikki warned him.

“I can’t change how I feel. I love you Heikki.” Sebastian spoke and Heikki jumped out of bed.

“No. No. We agreed Sebastian. No falling in love. No emotions. Just sex.” Heikki argued as he fought to put his boxers on. Ignoring the broken look on Sebastian’s face right now.

“I can’t help how I feel Heikki.” Sebastian cried. “I love you. So much. You mean the world to me.” He watched as Heikki shimmied into his jeans. “Please. Heikki say something.” Sebastian begged. “Anything. Just say something.” He watched as Heikki all but forced his team shirt on over his head.

“We said no emotions Seb.”

“How can you say that when we make love like we just did?” Seb questioned.

“We didn’t make love Seb. You make love to your girlfriend.” Heikki couldn’t even bare to use her name right now. “We fuck. We screw. We go at it like animals. But we don’t make love. We don’t love one another.” Heikki argued as he put his shoes on. “Tell Britta I’m not having dinner with the two of you tonight.” He told Seb as he made his way to the door.

“Heikki wait.” Seb asked. His voice sounding broken as the first tears fell.

“Goodnight Rakas.” Heikki told him firmly as he opened the door and left.

* * *

 

It was that simple phrase. That simple word that prompted Heikki to leave. On a level he loved Seb. But he knew it could never be more than just a fumble in the hotel rooms. Seb had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he adored. And who Heikki had met on a number of occasions. Hanna. Dear sweet Hanna. So happy to see her boyfriend happy and so pure in everything she did. Seeing her always made Heikki feel like shit. Knowing what he was doing behind her back. So when Seb said he loved him. Heikki knew he couldn’t stay. He just couldn’t ruin everything Seb and Hanna had. And as much as it hurt him he had to go away. Kimi forgets. He may have helped Seb pick up the pieces. But Heikki was left broken as well. And he had to pick up the tattered pieces of the last two years of his life by himself. It was true what Tommi said. Seb would turn your life upside down.

“Seb’s drivers room is up the stairs there. Frist door on your left.” Britta told Heikki. “I can come with you if you want?”

“I’ll be okay.” Heikki told her. If Seb reacted badly to seeing him he didn’t want Britta to know. He wanted her to live in ignorance of what happened between the pair. He didn’t want her turning against him. Because she would. Britta would always take Seb’s side and defend him to the high heavens. And Heikki knew that’s why Seb would always keep her around. Not because she knew exactly how he liked everything done. Not even that he was so close they were like family. But because she was loyal to him, even after all these years. And loyalty meant everything to Seb. As Heikki found out when he tried to leave…

* * *

 

“You can’t go.” Sebastian cried as Heikki handed in his resignation letter before the first pre-season test of that year.

“Seb. I’m going. You can’t say anything to change my mind.” Heikki was adamant. Things were too complicated between the two of them. They stopped sleeping together as much since Sebastian’s admission in Belgium. But the two were still drawn to one another. Still screwing despite the emotion that was now there. It made it all too complicated. And Heikki knew there was only one way out of it. To get out of whatever this relationship with Seb was. To leave him.

“Heikki. I know things have been awkward between us. But you don’t have to go. You can stay. I’ll stop fucking around with you. We can make this work. Just please don’t go!”

“His name is Antti Kontsas. He was Jean-Eric Vergne’s personal trainer. He comes personally recommended by myself and by Aki Hintsa.” Heikki ploughed on. Not lettings Seb’s distraught face stop him. He had to do this. He had to go.

“I don’t want this Antti person. I want you!” Seb argued. Heikki almost had to chuckle if it wasn’t so traumatising. Two years ago Seb wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted Tommi.

“Seb. I’m going.” Heikki told him outright.

“Fuck you! Fuck you Heikki!” Sebastian spat. The anger coming out now. “Are you trying to tell me you’re leaving me like this?”

“I have to go Seb.”

“Is this because I’ve not been fucking you enough?”

“We both agreed it was for the best to stop screwing as much.” Heikki sighed. The venom in Seb’s voice hurting him more right now that any of Seb’s tears ever could. It hurt to here Rakas so mad at him. “Rakas…”

“Don’t ever call me that again!” Seb argued. “You don’t a fuck about me. I’m no use to you know because I have feelings. So you leave!”

“That’s not true Seb.” Heikki shook his head.

“It is! I know it is!” Seb shook his head. He was angry and confused and broken hearted. “Just go away.”

“Rakas please.”

“Fuck off out of my life Heikki!” Sebastian shouted before a sob wracked his body. The venom and anger giving way to sadness and heartache. Sebastian closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Trying not to let another sob out. He heard the click of the door. And when he opened his eyes again. Heikki Huovinen had walked out of his life.

* * *

 

                With the last conversation they had burning though his mind he headed off. Heikki followed Britta’s instructions word for word and found himself outside the door to Sebastian’s room. Heikki froze here. This was it. There would be no going back now. After everything that had happened between them. The radio silence of the last two years. He was about to see Sebastian, his Sebastian again. Without waiting another moment Heikki gave a knock on the door. There was a moments silence before a voice from within answered.

“Come in.” It was the voice Heikki was desperate to hear. The voice of Sebastian. Heikki took one final breath and opened the door. Sebastian was standing up to greet whoever was coming in. But froze when he saw who it was. Heikki got a good chance to look at Sebastian. He was still the same man. Still wearing scruffy blue jeans that shaped his fine ass. Still with the same brilliant sparkle in his shining blue eyes. The same muscle definition below the shirt, though obviously red now instead of navy blue. The only difference was perhaps a line or two on his face now. That was to be expected. He was a father of two now. Sebastian stared at the sight in front of him As if it was an apparition. Heikki shut the door as he came fully into the room. The door slamming seeming to bring life back into Sebastian.

“Heikki?” He asked. His voice sounding broken and confused.

 “Hello Rakas. It’s been a while…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are accepted with happy squeals and dances as well. Thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
